


together we make it count

by teaspoon82



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Playlist, dumb teenage boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaspoon82/pseuds/teaspoon82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before The Draft: everything was perfect until it wasn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	together we make it count

Playlist for Week One of defcontwo's 34 Days Challenge: Before The Draft

 

together we make it count

Before The Draft

art by Ngozi

Track List:

Only Wanna Dance With You - Ke$ha  
Loved By You - Powers  
Your Song - Ellie Goulding  
You’re Mine (The Chase) - Meiko  
Confidence - Conner Youngblood  
Is There Somewhere - Halsey  
Addicted To Love - Skylar Grey  
Rock Bottom - Hailee Steinfeld ft. DNCE  
You Haunt Me - Sir Sly  
All We Are - TiRon & Ayomari

 

http://8tracks.com/teaspoon82/together-we-make-it-count


End file.
